Just be friends
by xNJx
Summary: - Je t'aime. C'est ainsi que mon meilleur ami m'a un jour déclaré sa flamme. / FrostIron Stoki / SteveLoki / TonyLoki / M pour scènes / OS / UA /


_**Just be friends**_

...

« Je t'aime »

C'est ainsi que mon meilleur ami m'a déclaré sa flamme. Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ? Moi, je suis simplement resté silencieux, perplexe, indécis. Bien sûr, j'aime énormément Steve. Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère si j'ose même dire, depuis toujours. Mais je suis en couple avec Anthony -appelez Tony, c'est ce qu'il vous dirait. Je ne dirais pas que ça a été le coup de foudre, mais presque.

Je venais tout juste d'entrer à la fac en licence de sociologie tandis que Steve débutait sa licence en psychologie. Nous avions choisi de vivre dans la résidence étudiante présente sur le campus en colocation. Après tout, nous avions déjà partagé une chambre en internat au lycée. Mais la fac c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. La vie étudiante. Les libertés nous entouraient autant qu'elles nous enchantaient. Et puis il y avait aussi l'ambiance générale, les cours plus « libres », le manque de devoirs -si on ne se l'imposait pas-, plus d'autorité aussi forte venant des professeurs et surtout, les soirées étudiantes.

Steve n'en parlait pas vraiment. Lui était surtout le genre d'étudiant qui lisait assidûment -il avait raison, certes- mais qui ne savait pas trop s'amuser. Du moins, avec moi il était toujours très cool et amusant. Une fois que nous rejoignions notre groupe d'amis(un mélange de connaissances faites dans ma filière et dans la sienne) il devenait plus renfermé. Enfin, surtout lorsque Tony s'installait à table.

Tony est...sans aucun doute le mec le plus cool de ma filière. Il est incroyablement intelligent. Pour dire, il suit aussi les cours d'économies lorsque ceux de sociologie sont trop simples à son goût. Il est drôle, spontané et tellement unique, tant dans sa façon de penser que dans sa façon d'être. Et puis, je l'avoue, il est aussi très beau. J'aime à penser qu'il m'apprécie aussi parce que, parfois, lorsque nous nous installons l'un à côté de l'autre en amphi, ses doigts effleurent les miens et sa cuisse se colle à la mienne sous les tables. Mon cœur bat alors trop vite, il m'est difficile de me concentrer.

Tony a un appartement en ville, et parfois nous étudions tous ensemble chez lui. Après les cours, nous nous rejoignions devant les amphis, Clint a l'habitude de s'acheter une douceur à la boulangerie et, ensuite, nous prenons tous le métro. L'appartement de Tony est cool et grand pour une personne. Bon, c'est papa qui paye aussi. Mais Tony le mérite bien. Il a toujours bien travaillé, peut être est-ce une façon de la part de son paternel de lui prouver à quel point il est fier de lui ? En tout cas, moi, j'aime beaucoup aller chez lui. La déco, la vue sur le petit morceau de balcon, l'ambiance de la ville et, le soir, les lumières. J'y ai déjà dormi de nombreuses fois lorsque nous revenions de soirées étudiantes, comme ma résidence ferme à vingt deux heures.

Lors de ma première année, Tony et moi avons beaucoup flirté. Le groupe d'amis que nous formions est devenu un peu comme ma deuxième famille et je m'enchantais déjà de les retrouver l'année suivante. Steve aussi les adore, mais la personne qu'il aime le plus, c'est moi. Pendant les grandes vacances, Steve et moi avons travaillé dans un centre commercial tous les deux, alors nous avions encore l'occasion de nous voir. Entre temps, je remarquais aussi un léger changement chez lui. Ses sourires se multipliaient lorsqu'il me regardait, ses mains trouvaient un peu plus souvent les miennes. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner de l'amour. Je pensais juste qu'avec les années et toutes les choses échangées entre nous, il ne s'agissait que d'amitié pure et dure, de fraternité. En plus, comment aurais-je pu le soupçonner lorsque Steve se rapprochait manifestement d'un de nos amis du groupe, Bucky Barnes en psycho avec lui ?

Et puis, Tony a, lors de ces grandes vacances, fait la longue route séparant nos deux familles, nos deux bourgades pour venir me voir. J'ai explosé de joie en voyant sa voiture garée à l'avant. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé en sms quand je serai disponible, je ne pensais réellement pas qu'il viendrait me voir. Je veux dire, faire autant de route pour me voir moi, et pas Steve, ni Bruce qui vit dans le même coin des États-Unis.

J'ai pris un sac à dos, j'y ai fourré en boule deux trois fringues, mon porte feuille et mes lunettes de soleil puis j'ai crié à ma mère que je rentrerai ce soir. Je l'ai vu m'observer avec un sourire à la fenêtre de la cuisine tandis que je montais presque en sautillant dans la voiture de Tony.

Nous avons marché toute la journée. Le soleil était si beau. Nous avons bu un verre le soir et j'ai envoyé un sms à ma mère pour lui dire que je rentrerai plutôt demain matin. Après tout, je ne travaillais que l'après-midi. J'avais aussi des sms de Steve mais je décidai de ne pas y répondre, de me couper un peu pour me consacrer entièrement à Tony qui m'avait incroyablement manqué. Bien sûr, dès que notre journée a débuté et que nous marchions tout en discutant sous le soleil, sa main a trouvé la mienne, comme aimantée.

« Je te proposerai bien de dormir à la belle étoile mais il y a pas mal de moustiques dans le coin. Je voudrais pas que tu arrives au boulot demain avec des piqûres de partout qui te démangeront. »

Sa prévenance et son imagination m'ont fait rigoler. De toute façon, dormir, je n'en avais pas envie. Alors Tony a réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Nous sommes montés en silence, épuisés par cette longue journée de marche et, une fois la porte de la modeste mais suffisante chambre d'hôtel refermée, Tony a posé une main sur ma joue et ses lèvres ont trouvé les miennes. J'y ai tout de suite répondu, refermant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je ne pensais pas que notre premier baiser serait suivi d'une telle ferveur que nous en serions venus à inaugurer également notre première fois. Alors, nous avons fait l'amour. Deux fois, avant que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus et que je ne me rende compte qu'il ne me restait probablement que quelques heures de sommeil avant d'aller travailler. Tony avait été doux, doué, parfait. La première fois, qui avait aussi été la mienne, sûrement pas réciproque du côté de Tony, m'a fait l'effet de poussière magique déversée entièrement sur mes cellules. Je dégoulinais de plaisir et de bien être. Lorsque, après mon premier orgasme, sa bouche a retrouvé la mienne et que ses doigts caressaient une nouvelle fois mon entrée, j'étais sûr d'une chose : c'était définitivement le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus à la fac pour notre deuxième année, j'avais décidé de garder ma colocation avec Steve. Celui ci restait toujours sérieux dans ses études, mais je parvenais tout de même à le faire sortir de temps en temps. En échange, il me demandait plus de temps ensemble et surtout de pouvoir me dessiner sur ses nombreux carnet de croquis. Après tout, nous restions meilleurs amis et Steve avait fini par craquer en m'avouant qu'il n'aimait pas le temps que je passais avec Tony. Je le laissais seul, l'abandonnait. Il n'avait pas entièrement raison, ni tort. Il est vrai que je passais trois à quatre des cinq nuits de la semaine chez Tony, mais j'acceptais souvent volontiers d'étudier exclusivement avec lui. « C'est pour éviter que tu ne sois pas concentré, » argumentait-il alors. Oui, bien sûr. Mais après la révélation faite un peu abruptement, je me fais désormais la réflexion que c'était surtout pour nous passions du temps ensemble.

Au sein de notre groupe d'amis, tout le monde était un peu en couple. Il y avait donc Tony et moi. Natasha et Bruce. Clint et Laura. Wade et Peter. Bucky flashait sur Steve, c'était certain.

Dès lors que j'essayais d'aborder le sujet, Steve se braquait comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« Il est sympa Bucky, non ? Il a l'air de bien t'apprécier. »

Nous cuisinions ce soir là. Steve releva la tête de la poêle posée sur la plaque de gaz et m'observa.

« Il est gentil. »

Reformulation : il ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être totalement faux, étant donné le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

A nouveau, Steve fronça les sourcils comme si je venais de jurer. Moi, je fixais ma casserole d'eau bouillante comme y cherchant des réponses habiles.

« Pas autant que toi et Tony. »

Je ne relevai pas, enfin, je décidai de ne pas relever. « Oui, mais moi et Tony sommes ensemble. »

Steve renifla. La température sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés d'un coup. En même temps, il fallait avouer que le chauffage n'avait jamais vraiment fonctionné dans cette cuisine.

« Loki, je n'aime pas Bucky. C'est un ami, rien de plus. »

D'accord. Bon, autant y aller à pieds joints. « Tu...es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Je ne dirais rien aux autres, promis. »

A cet instant, les yeux de Steve avaient semblé plus perdus que jamais et son esprit avait sans aucun doute quitté son corps.

« Oui. J'aime quelqu'un. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Ca...ca ne se fera jamais alors... »

J'abandonnais ma casserole et m'approchais de lui doucement, posant une main sur son avant bras. « ...Je suis ton meilleur ami, Steve. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Et la suite, vous la connaissez. Enfin, vous connaissez seulement le « Je t'aime » qui a débuté mon récit quelques lignes plus haut. En réalité, après cela, Steve m'a embrassé. Longuement, sensuellement, amoureusement. Ses mains ont trouvé ma taille, puis mes cheveux détachés. Lorsque sa bouche a quitté la mienne, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Steve. Il m'a observé, a baissé la tête puis a quitté notre appartement après avoir attrapé sa veste en cuir marron au vol. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me suis tout de suite mis debout et j'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de Steve. J'ai pleuré de soulagement lorsque j'ai constaté qu'il était allongé dans son lit, profondément endormi. Sa veste reposait sur la chaise de bureau et il y avait également un carnet de croquis ouvert. Sur celui ci, dessiné comme à la hâte, il y avait la preuve de notre baiser échangé la veille. J'observais les détails de ses yeux fermés, des miens ouverts de surpris, de ses doigts emmêlés dans ma tignasse bouclée.

Le dessin était certes beau.

Mais pour moi, Steve reste un ami, le meilleur de tous.

…

Les jours qui suivirent ne changèrent pas. Rien ne changea, en fait. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Steve me souriait toujours mais ne quémandait plus de passer autant de temps avec moi. Il acceptait que je parte pour voir Tony sans faire la moue. Alors, je décidai de rester avec Steve. En réalité, j'avais peur de le perdre. Peur que cet événement ne nous sépare comme l'éloignement manifeste qu'apportait ma relation fusionnelle avec Tony. Je prétextais chaque soir quelque chose de différent : du ménage, des recherches en retard -pas totalement faux-, etc. Tony était incroyablement compréhensif. Il passait me voir un peu le soir avant de me laisser à mes occupations. Bien sûr, lorsque Tony franchissait le seuil de ma chambre, j'avais l'impression de faire souffrir Steve comme jamais. Aussi, lorsque Tony s'installa sur mon lit et m'entraîna dans un baiser brûlant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à Steve sûrement seul dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Une main passée das mon jean et qui tâtait mes fesses me fit redescendre sur terre tandis que mon bassin pressé contre celui de Tony, dur d'envie, n'annonçait pas une soirée studieuse de révisions.

Malheur : mon vieux lit acheté d'occasion se mit à grincer lorsque Tony m'allongea sous lui et commençait à s'activer à me déshabiller. Je serai les dents lorsqu'il poussa en moi pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Les murs ne sont pas épais du tout dans les résidences étudiantes.

« Tony...on devrait peut être, oh, oh ouiii »

Il gémit longuement avant que Tony ne décide de s'arrêter, la respiration irrégulière. « Pardon mon cœur, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Je ne pus malgré moi m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant notre complicité malgré notre position actuelle. Et même si il était évident que Tony avait envie de reprendre notre petite activité du soir, il n'en restait pas moins à l'écoute. Je me léchai la lèvre lorsqu'il bougea un peu et que son sexe toucha mes parois avec délice.

« Je...je pensais simplement que nous aurions pu aller chez toi... »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Tout de suite ? Je veux dire, on est en train de baiser. »

J'avalai ma salive. « Justement. Mon lit grince, je n'aime pas spécialement que l'on m'entende quand je suis en train de prendre mon pied et ce n'est pas très respectueux envers...Steve. »

Bizarrement, prononcer son prénom alors que j'étais nu dans un lit avec Tony enfoncé en moi jusqu'à la garde relevait de l'étrange pour moi. Comme si, indirectement, je confessais notre baiser.

Tony se retira mais resta au dessus de moi, appuyé sur ses avants bras disposés de part et d'autre de mon visage.

« Tu as peur qu'il se masturbe en pensant à nous, en entendant le lit grincer et en t'entendant gémir mon prénom ? »

Tout de suite, je lui assénais une gifle et il en sembla choqué. Il se retira et s'assit. Je ne pouvais pas cacher à quel point j'étais blessé par son comportement. Il ne m'avait rien fait mais je refusais que Tony n'évoque Steve en ces propos.

« Je suis désolé mon cœur, » dit-il en se rapprochant.

Couché sur mon flan, les yeux rivés sur le mur à côté de moi, je sentis des bras venir m'enlacer tendrement, et des lèvres déposer des baisers aériens entre deux « excuse moi » sur mon épaule.

Comment pouvais-je me passer de Tony ? Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas non plus m'empêcher de penser à Steve ? Et surtout, un peu plus maintenant que je connaissais ses sentiments.

« Tu peux rester. Mais pas de sexe. »

Tony enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. « Pas même une petit fellation, je suis encore dur. »

Le regard qu'il me lançait était si craquant que je ne pouvais sérieusement pas résister. Au moins, le lit arrêterait de grincer.

…

Je déteste être malade. J'ai le nez qui coule, la tête qui tourne, des frissons alors qu'il fait chaud et je m'endors trop facilement. Avantage : tout le monde s'occupe de moi. Ma mère me noie d'appels, Tony m'apporte des sucreries parce qu'il sait que j'adore ça quand je suis malade et Steve...

Steve est...

Parfait.

Euh, je veux dire, au petit soin. Erm. Ca doit être les médicaments, ça.

Nous n'avons jamais reparlé du baiser échangé. Moi, j'y ai repensé. Et je m'en veux. Bon après je ne fais rien de mal non plus. J'ai le droit de regarder d'autres garçons, mais je ne touche qu'à Tony. Et inversement.

Cependant, lorsque, désespéré par mon rhume, j'ai demandé à Steve si je pouvais squatter son lit, celui ci a semblé très surpris. Qu'il soit choqué ou non, je me glissais entre ses draps et posais ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. Je fis mine de fermer les yeux et de respirer tranquillement. J'entendis des froissements de tissu, signe que Steve était en train de se changer. Curieux, je l'épiai par dessus mon épaule. Non de...

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais, là, avec Steve torse nu sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais le nier. Steve était réellement un bel homme au corps bien bâti et à la gueule d'ange. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua mes yeux posés sur lui.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Je reniflais de la façon la moins sexy du monde en guise de réponse. Il s'esclaffa et vint se glisser à mes côtés. Tout de suite, je l'enlaçai pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle. Il soupira.

« Steve ? » demandai-je, inquiet.

Ses traits étaient tirés par la mélancolie. Il secoua la tête.

« C'est rien. C'est juste que...j'aimerais que les choses soient si simples. Toi dans mes bras, moi qui veille sur toi. Rien d'autre. Et j'aimerais être plus fort parfois. »

Mon cœur se serra un peu plus. « Steve tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. »

Il sourit et ses doigts caressèrent doucement ma joue. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon cœur batte autant la chamade ?

Peut être qu'au fond, un petit baiser de rien du tout n'était pas si malsain, après tout ?

Ce fut donc moi qui l'initia. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes puis elles se mirent à bouger en rythme. Le baiser devint langoureux tandis qu'une de ses mains, sur ma taille, me pressait contre son torse robuste.

Mon rythme cardiaque devait s'être accéléré mais soudain je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais été aussi plein de désir de toute ma vie.

« Hé, Loki ne fait pas quelque chose que tu risques de regretter. »

Steve devait sans doute faire allusion au fait que je lui étais monté dessus. Ca devait être la température, non ?

La façon dont je rougis le fit sourire. « Allez. Dormons. On a cours demain. »

…

Plus les jours passèrent et plus je me rendais compte que j'embrassais Steve peut être un peu trop souvent. Remarque, il ne se plaignait pas. Cela dit, le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressentais envers Tony ne fit qu'empirer. Lorsque nous faisions l'amour, j'imaginais que c'était Steve que je chevauchais et, immédiatement, je me retrouvais balayé par un orgasme monstre.

Notre deuxième année terminée, Steve et moi nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans le même centre commercial. Tony loin, je me sentais vulnérable. Surtout lorsque je savais maintenant à quel point Steve me plaisait.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Mes parents avaient décidé de partir en week end en amoureux et me laissèrent donc la maison. Bien sûr, j'ai appelé Tony. Mais il ne souhaitait pas prendre le volant parce qu'il travaillait. D'ordinaire, ne serait-ce que pour me voir une heure, il l'aurait faite. Alors, attristé et manifestement seul, j'appelais Steve.

Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le canapé du salon à regarder _Game of Thrones_. Lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner.

Tony.

Je m'excusais auprès de Steve et m'isolais dans la cuisine adjacente.

« Allô ? »

« Loki... »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tony m'appelait rarement Loki, toujours mon cœur ou mon petit cœur.

« Tony...qu'est-ce que... »

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt... »

Peut être qu'au fond de moi, je savais ce qui allait suivre.

« J'ai rencontré...quelqu'un. Un peu avant les vacances...Et je...je l'aime. »

C'est con mais à ce moment là je me sentais si mal que je ne pouvais ni bouger ni respirer. Les larmes glissaient silencieusement sur mes joues.

« Et je suis chez lui. C'est pour cela que... »

...Oui. J'ai compris. C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas venu _me_ voir.

« Alors, continuait-il, je voulais juste te dire que... »

Je raccrochai. Puis posai le téléphone. Puis allait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Puis l'ouvris. Et je regardai le jardin. A nouveau, le portable sonna mais je ne répondis pas. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ? Et en quoi est-il meilleur ?

« Loki ? »

Mince, j'en avais oublié le temps. Steve pénétra dans la cuisine et me trouva debout devant la fenêtre, des larmes silencieuses sur les joues.

« Loki ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Au lieu de cela, je me dirigeai vers lui à grands pas et plongeai sur ses lèvres. Il m'attrapa au vol et dû se remettre solidement sur ses pieds pour éviter de chuter.

« Ma chambre. Tout de suite. »

Il ne bougea pas malgré la détermination et l'empressement dans ma voix.

« Loki que... »

« Non, Steve. S'il te plaît. Ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux...je te veux. »

Nous arrivâmes malgré tout sur le lit. Steve couvrit mon corps de mille et un baisers et je redécouvris littéralement le plaisir d'aimer et de l'attente.

Steve me « teasa » comme jamais, jouant avec moi avant de me pénétrer, m'offrant ce que je convoitais. Son sexe était plus épais et me procura des sensations décuplées. Tout en allant et venant longuement et délicieusement en moi, il m'embrassait.

« Je t'aime, » murmurai-je.

Au fond, c'était peut être censé se passer comme ça. L'orgasme fut si dévastateur que j'en avais oublié Tony et sa nouvelle conquête. Il s'était lassé de moi. Il se lasserait encore.

Steve, lui, m'aimait depuis toujours.

Alors être juste des amis ?

Non, je n'y croyais plus. Je croyais en plus.

…

A la fac, Steve et moi décidâmes d'emménager dans un vrai appartement. Nous étudiâmes assidûment et nous obtînmes nos diplômes respectifs.

Steve trouva rapidement, une fois ses études terminées, un poste de psychologue dans un centre hospitalier. Il y travailla notamment auprès des enfants handicapés, sujet sur lequel il écrivit sa thèse mais aussi un ouvrage.

Pour ma part, je devins Maître de Conférence en sociologie à l'université de New York.

J'y enseigne toujours. Steve et moi sommes désormais mariés, heureux et propriétaires d'une charmante maison dans les environs de New York.

Je dois vous laisser, nos enfants, Jane et Thor doivent prendre leur bain. Ce fut un plaisir de me retrouver un peu en posant ces quelques lignes dans mon journal intime. Ces lignes, qui, je m'en rends bien compte, relatant l'événement qui a changé ma vie : La déclaration de mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère, mon amant, mon mari.

…

 _Fin._

 _XNJx_

…


End file.
